Mermaid
by Seriha
Summary: Un défi, un lac, une noyade. "Ce jour-là, j'ai été sauvé par une magnifique sirène." James P. (OS)


Mermaid

.

.

_« Ce jour-là, j'ai été sauvé par une magnifique sirène. » _

.

.

Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé là, à tomber dans un gouffre sans fond et de plus en plus glacé. Ça devenait noir, il avait froid. Il pouvait crier, personne ne l'entendait, ses forces le quittaient, ses yeux étaient lourds. Il entendit vaguement quelques cris étouffés et déformés. L'eau avait remplit ses oreilles.

« Professeur ! Un élève se noie ! » cria un garçon.

Mais aucune main, aucun bras ne s'approchait du rivage. Ils avaient bien trop peur... Peur de se laisser emporter eux aussi, dans ces eaux troubles et glacées. Il perdait son souffle. Son corps était aspiré vers le bas et il savait que malgré les efforts, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il se laissa lentement envahir par cette sensation horrible. La mort.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux et à lentement toucher le fond pour ne plus jamais se relever, il entendit un bruit. Un bruit sourd d'éclaboussure, comme si quelqu'un s'était jeté à l'eau. Il vit une masse informe et noir au loin. Il espérait, mais juste un peu. Pas trop, pour ne pas regretter. Il avait peur de se tromper. Et si c'était la mort qui venait le chercher ? Et non pas quelqu'un qui viendrait le sauver...

Mais il la voit de plus en plus proche alors que ses paupières tombaient un peu plus pour couvrir ses pupilles.

« Elle nage divinement bien. » pensa-t-il.

Peut-être qu'il était en train de rêver que l'eau avait emplit son cerveau et qu'il devenait fou. Sans doute, son esprit était trop troublé par la peur et l'appréhension de la mort.

Il ne sentit pas ses mains se poser sur ses hanches, il ne vit presque pas sa chevelure qui dansait légèrement au rythme des vagues. Il ne savait pas non plus si c'était de l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans le regard de la créature dans ses yeux, de la pitié ou de la compassion. Peut-être venait-elle pour l'encourager, pour le rassurer sur son départ ?

Ses jambes n'apparaissaient pas. Une sirène ? Sans doute. Mais non... C'étaient des créatures horribles et leur visage aurait pu faire pâlir un troll. Elle, elle était belle. Sa peau blanche et douce, comme la chaleur qui l'enveloppe et qui le hisse doucement à la surface. Comme la chaleur qu'il a sentit frôler ses lèvres. Un bref instant.

Ce jour-là, il avait été sauvé par une magnifique sirène.

.

.

James Potter avait toujours été un garçon instable. Non pas parce qu'il avait quelconque trouble du comportement ou du mental, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester en place. Lui et ses amis formaient un groupe que tout le monde craignait ou admirait plus ou moins, les maraudeurs. Avec Sirius, il adorait faire des blagues et se lancer des défis en tout genre. Remus, lui, c'était plus par défaut qu'il se retrouvait entraîner dans ce genre de situation, ne s'en rendant compte qu'une fois qu'il était trop impliqué pour s'en sortir... Et Peter, c'était qu'il idolâtrait James. Comme si un dieu lui avait tendu la main et qu'il n'avait jamais pu la relâcher.

Aussi, après une bonne après-midi à embêter leur ennemi juré, Severus, cet homme au teint blafard, toujours là pour les empêcher de faire une bonne blague, le brun avait décidé de lancer un défi à son meilleur ami. Plonger dans le lac, ça ne semblait pas si effrayant, n'est-ce pas ?

Certains disaient qu'un calamar géant habitait ces eaux. D'autres n'y croyaient pas. Et James faisait partie de ce groupe-là.

« Bon, c'n'est pas la mer à boire non plus ! Fais pas ta chochotte, _Black_. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est de l'eau. Et à moins que tu ne sois un chat, je doute que cela te fasse peur, mon cher ami... » dit-il en enlevant sa robe noire, ses doigts détachant sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison.  
« _Potter_, tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver. Beaucoup de gens pensent qu'il y a un calamar géant dans ce lac ! » annonça-t-il en regardant son ami, assis sur un rocher près du lac.  
« Depuis quand as-tu peur de simples rumeurs ? Je croyais que le _« Grand Sirius Black »_ n'avait peur de rien... » fit-il avec un sourire moqueur et quelque peu amusé à son ami, tandis qu'il quittait ses chaussettes.  
« De toute façon, j'attends de te voir remonter à la surface et on verra par la suite ! Après tout, à part exhiber ton corps, tu ne fais rien d'autre. »

Plus loin, Remus lisait tranquillement un livre, ne se souciant pas de ce que ses deux amis s'apprêtaient à faire comme expérience. Tandis que Peter les regardait avec envie et admiration à ses côtés.

« Tu crois qu'il va vraiment le faire ? Moi j'aurais trop peur ! Il a trop la classe, si seulement... »  
« Oui, oui, si seulement tu avais son courage. On connait la chanson. » finit le jeune loup, agacé.

James avait abandonné ses derniers vêtements, ne gardant plus que son pantalon. Il allait lancer une dernière réplique acerbe à son ami avant de plonger, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prit en compte, c'était qu'une créature n'était pas d'humeur à blaguer aujourd'hui. Et à peine avait-il commencé sa phrase, qu'il s'était sentit vaciller sous une étreinte gluante et caoutchouteuse autour de sa cheville.

Remus sortit de sa lecture en entendant le cri du brun aux lunettes. Et il s'était jeté à son secoure, voyant que Sirius n'arrivait pas à le retenir tout seul. Mais la force de la créature était trop importante, alors ils avaient lâché. Et James était tombé. Tout le monde s'était ameuté après les cris de Peter. Personne n'osait s'approcher de l'eau maintenant que la rumeur était fondée. Quitte à sacrifier un élève, ils n'allaient pas se jeter vers une mort certaine.

Et alors que tous s'attelaient à savoir si, oui ou non, quelqu'un allait se jeter à l'eau, un petit corps frêle et pâle, doté d'une longue chevelure rousse avait décidé qu'au lieu de réfléchir, il fallait mieux agir. Ainsi, armée de sa baguette et vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche, elle avait plongé. Quand elle remonta à la surface avec le corps inanimé du garçon sous son bras, elle était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, en un coup de vent. Sans que personne ne puisse voir son visage ou l'acclamer pour son acte de bravoure.

Personne ne sut ce qu'il se passât sous l'eau. Pas même James. D'ailleurs, cette histoire, il ne l'entendit que quelques jours après sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Et il était persuadé que c'était une sirène qui l'avait sauvé et non pas une élève de l'école. Et même si Sirius lui affirmait le contraire, fortement soutenu par Remus, il préférait rêver de cette magnifique créature plutôt que de la rechercher. Il savait qu'elle n'existait pas. De toutes les filles qu'il avait vues dans les couloirs de l'école, aucune n'avait eu la peau si blanche et de longs cheveux qui semblaient doux et soyeux. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas la chercher pour ne pas trahir l'amour qu'il portait à l'une de ces filles en particulier.

Il ne cessait de repenser à cette silhouette qu'il avait vue. Il ignorait leur couleur, l'odeur de sa peau, le son de sa voix. Mais il connaissait la douceur de ses lèves. Et dans ses rêves les plus fous, il savait que c'était un être magnifique en tout point. Il n'avait pas tort.

.

.

_« Il était une fois, une princesse sirène qui tomba amoureuse d'un prince sorcier. Mais le prince était odieux._

_La sirène sortait de l'eau uniquement pour voir son bien aimé._

_Il ne la regardait pas, car il croyait qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui._

_Mais elle le regardait et il ne s'en apercevait pas, car la sirène était silencieuse et invisible._

_Alors, agacée par son attitude, la sirène retourna dans les écumes de la mer et disparue. »_

.

.

L'histoire de cette sirène avait souvent été utilisée pour décrire des histoires d'amour tragique. Et un magnifique vitrail ornait la salle de bain des préfets pour l'illustrer.

Quand la jeune fille prenait son bain dans cette salle, elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce garçon qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter et qu'elle aurait préféré laisser mourir dans ces eaux. Ce garçon dénué de toute délicatesse, elle le haïssait. Et pourtant lui, il l'aimait. Mais il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas que ces mots l'avaient profondément touchée quand il l'avait défendu auprès de son ami d'enfance, que depuis, elle était tombée amoureuse et qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer. Ses mots avaient atteint son cœur et se répétaient sans cesse, comme les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le rivage...

Elle fit tomber ses derniers vêtements et entra dans l'eau brûlante, avançant jusqu'au centre du bain. De ses bras fins, elle fit de légères vagues pour animer cet endroit silencieux. Elle ferma les yeux.

Comme la sirène de ce conte, elle avait décidé de disparaître. Et de ne venir que pour son prince. Même s'il ne la regardait pas, même s'il ne savait pas qui elle était. Elle avait toujours la saveur de ses lèvres sur les siennes et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Elle toucha ses lèvres fines et rosées du bout des doigts et esquissa un mince sourire. Peut-être le lui dira-t-elle ? Mais s'il savait, il s'en vanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...

.

.

Leur septième année s'était achevée en même temps que leur vie à Poudlard. James retourna auprès du lac. Il avait beau aimé Lily, cette femme qui l'avait sauvé n'avait cessé de hanter ses pensées. Il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais ce jour. Ce jour où il avait vu cette créature pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie. Il pouvait encore entendre le « splash » de sa chute, quand elle était venue le sauver.

Un bref instant, il se demanda si, en ressautant dans le lac, il reverrait l'apparition. Il se pinça la lèvre plusieurs fois pour résister à la tentation. Aujourd'hui, il voulait tenter sa dernière chance d'avouer son amour à Lily. Mais parallèlement, il avait envie de la revoir.

« Je veux juste replonger là-bas, une seule fois... » pensa-t-il.

Aussi, il répéta la même scène qu'au début de l'année. Il enleva lentement ses vêtements, ne laissant plus que son pantalon. Il n'avait pas peur de se faire emporter une nouvelle fois par la créature qui hantait ces eaux. Non, s'il pouvait la revoir, cela en valait la peine...

Lentement, il s'avança vers le bord du lac. Il marcha jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui encercle la taille. Devait-il aller plus loin, ou faire marche arrière ?

Sans vraiment répondre à sa question, il plongea dans l'eau froide.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin avant que quelque chose ne lui attrape la cheville et ne le tire hors de l'eau.

« James Potter ! Tu es un imbécile ! Un pareil crétin ne devrait pas exister sur cette planète ! » hurla une voix féminine, tandis qu'il était traîné sur le rivage.

La prise sur sa jambe se relâche et la fille s'éloigna pour remettre sa robe de sorcier sur les épaules, cachant sa chemise devenue transparente au contact de l'eau et réchauffant peu à peu son corps glacé.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda le brun, l'air perdu.  
« Ça ne se voit pas ?! Faire deux fois la même bêtise ! Tu es vraiment stupide ! » cria-t-elle encore plus énervée.  
« ... Deux fois ? » répéta James.

La rousse perdit toute sa colère en un instant, cachant hâtivement sa bouche de sa main pâle, comme si on l'avait surpris en train de tricher à un examen. Des rougeurs gagnèrent rapidement ses pommettes tandis qu'un sourire amusé prenait place sur le visage du brun.

Elle partit en criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Mais James la rattrapa rapidement par le bras et la fit pivoter vers lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« C'était toi... ? »

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

_**Infos complémentaires**  
_

**Auteur** : Seriha

**Titre** : Mermaid

**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Personnages** : James/Lily

**Thème** : Romance


End file.
